


Mistletoe Kiss

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Somebody hung up a mistletoe right above the couch.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Mistletoe Kiss

It’s almost Christmas. Every day, the Bus starts to look more festive. Fairy lights and pine garlands appear everywhere. Scented candles in differnt colours spend a soft golden light and a big red-nosed plush reindeer grins at everyone who enters the common area, looking slightly unsettling with its big googly eyes. Especially in the dark.

Skye even organized a small Christmas tree which she decorated together with Bobbi. They bought lilac and red baubles for it. Whenever Fitz stumbles over Skye these days, she’s wearing a Santa hat. He gets why she’s so excited. She has told him and Jemma not that long ago, that she hasn’t had a proper Christmas for ages. And he feels happy for her. He really does. But he himself doesn’t really feel the Christmas spirit this year. Which is sad, because actually he has always loved Christmas and everything about it. 

Snow. Mulled wine and waffles with cherries on top. The smell of cinnamon, vanilla and orange in the air. Presents stuffed in woollen socks. Every year, his mother used to bake cinnamon stars and butter cookies which Fitz got to paint. He made a lot of smiling monkey cookies. The neighbours loved them.

Oh. Great. Now he starts missing his mother. This certain pain joins the pulsing ache already consuming his heart. He misses Jemma. Misses the past. The easy times … Times when his biggest problem was a difficult test or dealing with Milton trying to date Jemma. Milton … the absolute worst. Really. Thankfully, Jemma realized that too. Jemma … God. He really misses her. His best friend. He hopes she is ok. Wherever she is right now.

Fitz sighs heavily and sits on the couch in the common area clumsily, stretching his aching legs. At least he made it from his bunk till here without a cane. He should be proud. That’s what his speech and physical therapists tell him every day. Be proud of the little things. He’s trying. Sometimes, it works. Sometimes not. Months passed since he awoke from his coma, unable to speak or move, and since then, the injury has defined his whole life. Some days are better than others.

The couch is soft, and the room is warm. Fitz starts to feel sleepy almost immediately. He still sleeps a lot. Sometimes, he falls asleep in the lab and someone throws a blanket over him or wakes him up to lead him to his bunk. On most days, the someone is May. It is good when it is May, because she’s always calm and stern. She doesn’t tell him “It’s going to be alright” over and over again, or throws him sad pitying looks or gives him cheery fake smiles. She just says, “Come on. You can’t sleep here,” her voice and face impassive. When they arrive at his bunk and he can fall on the bed, she makes sure he takes his meds and tells him to take off his shoes. “Goodnight Fitz,” she eventually says and leaves. That’s May.

The new agents help a lot too. Mack and Hunter. Fitz likes Mack a lot. He’s warm and good at finishing Fitz’s sentences or guessing his thoughts. It’s like he’s speaking _Fitz_. It’s simple and pleasant to be around Mack. 

Hunter … Hunter is different. He showers Fitz with compliments and always looks at him like he’s amazing. Also, he perfectly knows what Fitz needs in every possible situation. He manages to make Fitz laugh even when he has a bad day on which he’s drowning in self-pity or wants to throw things against the wall. One day, when he actually started to shatter things in the lab, Hunter watched him silently for a moment, before joining him, happily breaking a few test tubes. Fitz doesn’t exactly know what he would call his relationship with Hunter, but it’s something good. Something that makes him feel better a lot. On most days at least.

Fitz yawns. His eyes are getting very heavy. The slow Christmas music coming from somewhere isn’t helping him to stay awake. But right when he is about to fall asleep, someone knocks at the door and enters with a cheerful, “Hey, what’s up?”

It’s Hunter.

Fitz jumps. “Not - not much,” he murmurs, blinking rapidly. His eyes are burning and he rubs at them sluggishly.

Hunter smiles down at him. “Hey sunshine, it’s only three in the afternoon and you’re almost asleep?” He asks and throws himself on the couch, his shoulder gently touching Fitz’s, as he’s reaching for the TV remote. He smells nice. Like he has just showered. Fitz hums and shrugs. “There is no – no wrong, uh, time for naps,” he says and Hunter chuckles. “You have a point, love.”

He switches the tv on, leans back and sighs, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a wide grin spreads on his face. “Hey, look! A mistletoe.”

„Oh.“ Fitz looks up as well and frowns. Who the hell put a mistletoe right above the couch? Probably Skye. For some reason, she’s very into trying to get people to kiss. Maybe she put that mistletoe up for Coulson and May, Fitz thinks, his lips twitching as he remembers Skye rambling about how they would make the perfect couple right when May came into the room, looking very annoyed. Skye had blushed bright red and quickly started to talk about something else. Cats.

Hunter clears his throat and Fitz startles, noticing the other man is watching him closely. Hunter’s gaze is intense. “Well. Don’t you want to kiss me?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh.” Fitz stares at Hunter’s lips. Suddenly, he’s very much awake and horribly confused. Kiss? Did he misheard or …

“That’s what you do, right? When you’re under a mistletoe. You kiss,” Hunter says, grinning.

Fitz nods. His throat feels dry. He still can’t catch a thought, so he stays silent.

Hunter watches him for another moment, but then he starts to back away slightly and something in his eyes changes. Oh. Fitz realizes what’s happening and his face feels very warm all of a sudden. He remembers Hunter giving him all these compliments, calling him brilliant and amazing. He remembers Hunter bringing him pizza and ice cream, accompanying him to his therapist appointments, telling him he would teach him to shoot as soon as his fine motor skills improved a bit. A few times, Fitz asked himself if Hunter was flirting with him. That was an amazing thought, making Fitz’s stomach flutter and his heart jump a loop in his chest. But the next moment he thought that couldn’t be. Why would someone like Hunter be attracted to Fitz? Hunter is attractive and fit and funny and brave and strong and … Well. He is everything Fitz isn’t. So he got rid of the thought Hunter might be interested pretty fast.

But … Now Hunter looks kind of disappointed and a bit sad. Like he feels rejected. Crap. Crap, crap, bloody bloody crap.

“What are you thinking, mate?” Hunter asks him, smiling crookedly. “You’re alright?”

Fitz opens his mouth. But no words come out. Bloody hell. He should just … He should stop to think and _do_ something for once in his life. Fitz exhales shakily and before Hunter can say anything else or disappear, he leans over and presses his lips on Hunter’s. Hunter makes a surprised noise into his mouth, but the next moment, one of his big warm hands is on the back of Fitz’s hand, running through his hair and Fitz makes an approving noise, closing his eyes. This is nice. Hunter’s lips feel nice. Warm and soft. A bit chapped here and there. Hunter also smells nice and he radiates warmth.

They kiss like this for a while, unhurried and gentle. Fitz starts to think he has to thank Skye or whoever put that mistletoe up there. When they part, they look at each other. Hunter’s pupils are blown and his lips are slightly open. Fitz’s heart is pounding like he has just ran a race and he feels his stomach fluttering again. Like someone released a ton of butterflies in there.

“Ok?” Hunter asks, licking his lips.

“Ok,” Fitz says. “I … I liked that,” he adds, feeling his ears burning. He knows he’s probably red like a tomato, but somehow, he couldn’t care less …

Hunter chuckles. “I’m glad. I liked kissing you too, love. You … Do you want to repeat it?” He asks.

Fitz nods. “I’d like that,” he whispers.

Hunter makes a small noise that sounds kind of relieved and reaches out to cup Fitz’s face in both his hands. He presses his lips back on Fitz’s and this time, their kiss gets heated pretty fast.

“Well then … Your room or mine?” Hunter asks breathlessly.

Fitz remembers the papers and books spread on his unmade bed, sprinkled with empty pizza boxes and candy wrappers. “Yours,” he murmurs against Hunter’s lips, and Hunter somehow gets them up and manoeuvres them through the hallway, until they reach his bunk and stumble inside. Hunter slams the door shut.


End file.
